The Show's Not Over Till Someone Screws Up
by Angsty Anime Star
Summary: For various reasons the modern day gaang ends up trying out for the school play. Not that anyone intends for them to be able to put on a show. At least without a few issues. You know, the leads hating eachother, bad part cemistry, and the incident. Fun so
1. Prologue

**Yes another new fic by me. What a suprise.**

**This is inspired off my drama group's performance so the few parts where they are performing the play aren't the origonal lines. It's the version my class wrote.**

**Nothign much to say but...enjoy. XD**

* * *

The door clicked shut and Zuko moved to Officer Zhao's desk chair, making sure to plant his muddy shoes right over important papers.

"Agni you know the drill" Zhao yelled. Zuko did know the drill. This happened at least once a month but it was so fun to toy with officer Zhao. The only reason he moved to a regular chair was plain and simple. Zhao had a gun.

"Agni why do you do this to yourself?" Zhao asked. Zuko merely shrugged. "Once your eighteen these things wont seem so much fun anymore." Zuko shrugged again.

"Look e have this talk every time. Can you just throw me in the cell? I'll get my sister to bring some cash and we'll start the routine over gain next week." Zuko smirked.

"No, Zuko. This time it's not going to be so easy." Zhao started. "We're sending you to Ba Sing Se Boarding Academy. Hopefully they can straighten you out. And since your forbidden to leave campus I doubt street racing is going to be an issue anymore."

Zuko's feet dropped and he flashed a glare as if saying 'you wouldn't dare'

"Well I did speak with one of your teachers and there is an alternative." Zhao smiled. "They need more people to be in the school play of Romeo and Juliet."

"No way" Zuko said immediately.

"Well then I'll order you a school tie for Ba sing Se then?" Zhao asked.

"I'll be in the damned play" Zuko said and stormed out the door.

XXX

"I can't believe it. Romeo and Juliet is so romantic" Katara said smiling.

"Romantic?" Aang questioned.

"Yeah. To bad more guys don't do the plays" Katara sighed.

"I was gonna sign up" Aang pointed out.

"Really? That's great!" Katara's eyes lit up.

They walked over to the sign up sheet. Sokka joined them and signed in big letters. "I love this"

"Who dared you?" Katara asked

"Jet" Sokka admitted

"There goes any sense of true drama" Katara muttered. Sokka shrugged as Aang and Katara added there names.

XXX

"What!?!" Toph shrieked. "You signed me up for Romeo and Juliet!"

Poppy smiled. "Isn't it great. I was in that play when I was your age"

Lao smiled. "And you still look just as beautiful"

"EW" Toph interrupted. "No way"

"Sorry Toph. The sign up's were collected today and auditions are tomorrow" Poppy shrugged.

"I hate you' Toph mumbled and slammed the door to her room.

XXX

Iroh looked at the sheet on his desk.

Sign Ups

Katara

Sokka

Toph

Zuko

Aang

Suki

Haru

Teo

Yue

On Ji

Iroh thought for a moment and decided one thing. This was definitely going to be an interesting show.

* * *

**Alright so that's the prologue. How things happen and all. **

**Next chapter is the auditions.**

**Feel free to review. In fact i'd love it if you did.**

**As of now this has no pairings and i haven't decded if i'll keep it that way or not.**

**Please review. XD**


	2. Chapter 1: The Auditions

**Alright here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who replied and my friend Vita(Li Kaida) for helping me with ideas.**

* * *

"Alright everyone. As most of you know I'm Mr. Iroh and I'll be directing this year's show,. So please will boys go over here and girls over there. When I call you forward, say your name, why you're here, and what part you want. Then read the line on the board." Iroh explained. "First up is Miss Katara"

Katara smiled and walked up stare. "My name is Katara Walters. I love theater and I'm trying out for Juliet." she said, projecting her sickeningly sweet voice.

"Alright. Please read" Iroh said, nodding in approval.

Katara took a deep breath. "Oh Romeo, Romeo, where for art though Romeo. Deny thy father and refuse thy name and if though not be but sworn by love and I'll no longer be a Capulet." she took another breath and smiled.

"Very good Miss Katara. Next up we have Sokka Walters" Iroh said, making notes on Katara's performance.

"Aright, I'm Sokka Walters, and I'm here because I was dared. I'm trying out for Romeo" he shrugged as Katara gasped in the background.

Iroh motioned to the board. "I hate you Jet" Sokka muttered to himself before reciting. "Oh my wife, death have no power yet upon thy beauty. Why is thou yet so fair. I will join the and never from this dim light depart again. Here is to our everlasting love" Sokka stuck his tough out. 'Who wrote this stuff?" he exclaimed.

"William Shakespeare" Iroh said. Sokka rolled his eyes and walked backstage.

"Miss Toph BeiFong" Iroh called.

"I'm Toph. I don't want to be here but my parents are making me. I'm trying out for Mercrutio"

"You do know that's a man's part" Sokka asked.

"You have a problem with that" Toph threatened.

"Read the girl's line" Iroh said.

Toph felt the need to mention she was blind but she remembered most of what Katara said. She messes up a few times and wasn't half as feminine as Katara but considering Toph, it was pretty good.

"Very nice" Iroh praise. "Zuko?" Iroh said it more as a question.

Zuko sighed and walked upstage. "Zuko Agni. It was this or boarding school. Uh I guess Lord Montague"

"Um I doubt Officer Zhao intended for you to have a two line part. Maybe something bigger Zuko. You have potential." Iroh said skeptically.

"Fine." Zuko fingered through the script. "Tybalt"

"Read the boy's line" Iroh directed when Zuko wasn't doing anything.

"You have got to be kidding me" Zuko whispered. He recited Romeo's line. The only difference to Sokka's attempt was a rougher voice and not so much effort into emotion.

Finally everyone had finished auditions. "Alright" Iroh started. 'I've got a rough cast list here. Please wait for me to call your name before leaving"

"Katara- Juliet

Sokka- Mercrutio- Understudy for Romeo

Toph- Tybalt

Zuko- Romeo

Aang- Benvolio

Suki- Juliet's Nurse

Haru- Lord Capulet

Teo- Lord Montague

Yue- Lady Capulet- Understudy for Juliet

On Ji- Lady Montague"

"What!?!" Yue, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko exclaimed.

"I am NOT playing Romeo" Zuko declared.

"On the contrary I think these part should suit everyone well" Iroh decided.

Yue sighed. 'Congratulations Katara"

"Thanks. I'm sorry" Katara smiled.

Aang and Sokka walked over to Iroh's desk. "Mr. Iroh no disrespect but we are not going to be Zuko's cronies"

"It's only a play" Iroh started.

"Come on!" Zuko pleaded. "This is so wrong on so many levels. Let Sokka or Aang be Romeo. Anyone but me, really"

"I'm sorry but these are the parts" Iroh looked at everyone. "Our first audition is tomorrow at 4:00. Goodbye everyone. And start learning your lines"

* * *

**Alright so there's the auditions. I'm might post again tonight or tommorow. I have a few other stories to work on.**

**This chapter wasn't too long but i decided this is going to be at least ten chapters adn they will get more detailed.**

**Please review.**

**XD**


	3. Chapter 2: Our Almost First Rehearsal

**I'm sorry. i'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'd keep going but i don't think you want me to waste my time writing it.**

**I haven't updated anything in the longest time. And i totally forgot about some of my stories. Ugh school and all and i haven't been watching much avatar lately. Ugh yes...new movie obsesion. XD**

**I'm back though.** **I intend to update more tonight and through out the week.**

**Again sorry.**

**Oh also, a few people wanted to know how _my_ Romeo and Juliet show went. Well.... About as chaotic as this one. lol. I played Tybalt. Very fun cause i got a few swords and you'll see one of my friend's oppinions on that in the chapter.**

**Well long note. Read on**

* * *

The room was a buzz of noise and preparation. Some sat with scripts and costumes as it really into the dhow and others mingled and played with props. All went silent though as the door creaked opened and Toph walked in.

"What?" she exclaimed, at the silence.

Katara sighed. "We thought you'd be Zuko. Whom we can't rehearse without"

The door opened again and a scared teenager was met with angry glares. So slowly pulled the headphones out of his ears. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes! We've been waiting a half an hour for you" Yue exclaimed.

Sokka shoved a costume in Zuko's hand and busted out in laugher.

Zuko shook his head. "I am not wearing this"

"Whatever. Grab a script and lets start" Aang offered.

Iroh smiled as he walked into the stands. "Good. We're all ready" he thought a moment. "Let's start with the scene four"

Katara gasped and Zuko quickly scanned the script for the reason. He then gasped in the same shock. "I'm not kissing him/her" they both yelled.

Iroh chucked. 'Let's concentrate on the lines for now"

Katara sighed and cleared her throat, signaling for Zuko to work quickly. "Can I summarize?" Zuko asked.

"Why" Iroh asked, curiously.

Zuko looked at him, in bafflement. "Because I have no idea what half these words mean and I'm not looking to embarrass myself"

"Too late" a Katara muttered.

'Katara will you?" Iroh asked.

Katara looked up and leaned over the fake balcony. "Ay me"

Zuko looked as if to say 'you've got to be kidding me'. "Oh she speaks. Speak again bright angel" he turned and fake puked while Katara wasn't looking.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo, where for art though Romeo" Zuko went to speak but apparently Katara wasn't in the mood for his slow action. "Deny thy father and refuse thy name and if though but not be but sworn by love and I'll no longer be a Capulet"

"Shall I-" Zuko was again cut off.

"Tis but thy name of thy enemy. Thou art you Romeo, a Montague? What's in a name. Thy which we call a rose but by any other name would smell as sweet. Romeo, doff thy name which is no part of the and take all of me"

Zuko groaned. 'We get it Katara!" he received a harsh glare. Zuko sighed and looked back to the script. "I'll take the at thy word. Henceforth I never will be Romeo"

"Dose thou love me. I know thou will say I and I will take thy word. If thou doest love, pronounce it faithfully."

"By the blessed moon I vow-"

"Do not swear by the moon, the inconsistent moon"

"Then what do I swear by?"

'Do not swear at all, or if though wilt swear by thy gracious self and I'll believe the"

"Okay cut" Iroh called. "That was surprisingly good but you need to make yourselves believe that. Why don't we go on to the party scene"

Sokka and Aang stood next to Zuko. The whole thing looked mighty awkward, especially since Aang was supposed to be the oldest and being at least a foot shorter than the other boys didn't help.

Sokka opened his mouth to speak but luckily they were saved by the bell.

"That was fun: Toph commented. "Next time hurry it along. I have a sword I really want to try out"

Sokka looked at Aang and whispered, "Are you sure they should let her use that thing? I-I mean….it's pretty sharp plastic"

Aang only laughed. "Everything's gonna work out just fine" he looked around at the chaotic room. "Maybe"

* * *

**Yeah, Sokka's line, someone said that too me. lol Actually all those lines, at least the funny sarcastic ones, came from my experiance.**

**And yes already Zuko, katara and sokka are fighting. XD**

**Well hope you liked it and thanks for waiting for this super late update. **

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 3: Our Fights and Challenges

**First off I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! Blame my brother, and history teacher, and the swine flu thing. Anyways here's a chapter. But It's really short adn kin d of unimportaint. But the next chapter, which is already writen, is SUPER long and extremely importaint. So live with it.**

* * *

Iroh began the class with everyone actually in a seat. "So now that we're all here on time we ca start out first full rehearsal. Now, is there anyone who can work the soundboard, lights, and computers?"

Zuko's hand shot up like dynamite. Had he not been Zuko someone probably would have yelled that he was a nerd. "Someone who isn't our lead?" Iroh asked, smiling at Zuko. No hands went up.

"Does that mean-"

Iroh sighed. "No. Someone can learn I'm sure. Maybe Sokka can-"

"NO!" Katara yelled. She regained composure. "I-I mean.. I'd rather have Zuko of effects then Sokka!"

"Excuse me!" Both mentioned boys yelled together.

Zuko elbowed Sokka in the ribs. "Shh" he whispered. "If this works out you get the lead. Take the freakin' insults"

"Nice try" Toph laughed. "Can we get on with the show now. I'm sure we all have better things to do."

"Alright. We're going to do the swordfight-"

Toph smiled. "Sweetness!" she turned to the boys next to her. "Snoozels, Sparky, prepare to eat dirt!"

"Um Toph, need I remind you that you kill Sokka but I kill you!" Zuko smirked triumphantly.

Sokka on the other hand was wide eyed. He ran through the script. 'She kills me?"

'Yes Sokka!" they both screamed.

"Oh"

"Zuko, Toph" Iroh called up, two glimmering silver swords in hand. "You'll be needing these" he stopped. "But be careful!"

They both muttered and agreement and took a weapon. Toph did a mock stab and Zuko flipped it and parried. "Decent" Toph commented. 'Let's go!"

Zuko and Toph stood in mock face off with swords ready. "You came into my house! You disrespected! Dishonored my family! I hate you and I've come for satisfaction!"

He lashed into a technique. The scene wasn't choreographed, nor had they planned or rehearsed before but they were able to tell movements into a beautifully deadly scene. Finally Toph was 'stabbed'. And the whole class was clapping.

"are you all staring to get why I've assigned parts how I have?" Iroh asked.

Zuko glared. "I still don't like it…but that was fun" he spoke the last part softly, only for Toph to hear.

"Yeah" she agreed.

"Guy's that was great!" Yue exclaimed. "Seriously, teach me how to do that?"

Both shrugged. "Sure"

XXX

When Zuko walked out he was surprised, and maybe a bit worried, to see Jet waiting for him. "Zuko…walk with me"

"Shit"

Jet smiled. "What a way to great a friend… Or not so much but still. Anyways, there's a race tomorrow, and the guys want you in. They want you against me" he smiled. "A match in no comparison I'd say. But anyways, it's a dare. And the winner gets a good chunk of cash. You in?"

"Do I have a choice?" Zuko sighed.

Jet smiled. "Not really"

"Where we meeting?"

"Top of Omashu. Four oo' clock sharp. Be late and you're out." Jet explained.

Zuko smirked a bit. "I'll be there. And Jet, If I get caught, you die. End of story."

"Let's be sure we don't get caught then" and Jet walked off.

Once Jet was a well distance away Zuko slammed his fist into the nearest locker. He didn't know, or care, who's it was. But he had two options for tomorrow, and he was dead either way.

* * *

**Alright, So i love torturing Zuko. Least this time it's not physical tourture...... well....i wont go there.....yet**

**Hope you liked it and I'll update real soon. The Zutara-ness is coming in two chapters!**

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 4: The Race And Some Running

**Alrgiht, sorry for not updating but I could not write a begining for this chapter. Don't ask why cause i don't know. Anyways it's a bit unrealted, loads of angst, injury, and action. **

**Anyways next chapter goes back to the actually play and romance starts. But here, no. xD**

**Well I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Zuko looked at Jet before getting in his car. It wasn't exactly an amazing car but it was satisfactory and hadn't taken much a beating in its few years. It was cold, and patches of ice still marred the ground.

"Ready?" it was one of Jet's friends standing in front of them, holding up three fingers. Two. One.... Both cars jetted off, Zuko already in the lead.

And it remained that way. And Zuko was relieved. He looked through his mirror and saw that something was wrong with jet's car though. He wasn't controlling it and suddenly it shifted, taking both boys by surprised as the cars skidded against each other and jet sought to control his own.

Jet rammed at his car again. Zuko pushed the gas hard in attempt to miss the force but it was too late and his car skidded over the ice. He lost control after that and everything was a blur. What Zuko did know what that his car rammed into a huge tree at eighty miles per hour and flipped.

Zuko, like most kids, were taught that a car was safe as long as you bucked up and had good airbags. Well the seatbelt didn't prevent his head from slamming into the roof of the car or his leg from getting caught and crushed under the seat. The airbags only prevented him from reaching the door. Car safety was a lie. But then again, almost everything he knew was a lie.

Zuko heard the screech as the car began to move and it was then that he realized he was on a Cliffside. Being in a type of situation like this and falling off a cliff were not a good match.

Jet's car skidded to a stop and he hopped out, light remorse covering his features. Jet ran to Zuko's car and began to pry at the upward faced door.

Jet managed to pick it opened and pull a semi-conscious Zuko out just before the car fell to the swamps below. "Zuko. Damn it Zuko" truthfully Jet hadn't meant for this to happen. It was a semi-friendly race. Gently he pulled Zuko up and brought him over to his car. Jet got them both in and took off towards the city. The cops showing up now wouldn't be good.

Jet hit Zuko's shoulder, jolting the teen up. "Stay awake" Jet ordered.

Zuko nodded weakly. "What are you doing?" he rasped, not completely aware of his surroundings.

"Saving your ass" Jet confirmed. Finally off the racing area Jet gave Zuko a quick look down. "Are you hurt?"

Well that's a pretty stupid question. "No not at all." Zuko replied sarcastically. He was actually allot more injured then he would let on. With Jet you couldn't be to careful.

"So you wanna tell me why your doing this?" Zuko asked, wincing a bit as his head throbbed.

"Cause as I said. I wasn't trying to kill you. And besides, I don't think the law would be to happy" Jet turned quickly, He was going way over the speed limit and wasn't even paying attention to the road.

Zuko nodded and reached his head. He immediately withdrew his hand though to find it soaked with blood.

"That must have hurt" Jet commented. "Uh yeah I can't help you much just-" Zuko cut him off.

"Where are we going?"

Jet shrugged. 'You got a suggestion?" then there was the distinctive sounds of police sirens behind them. Jet muttered a few cuss words. "Shall we give them a run for there money?" Jet smirked.

"Your giving me this weird vibe I'm gonna die in this car" Zuko said dryly. "Do you actually think your piece of junk car can outrun those things?"

"We could always jump out and make a run for it" Jet suggested.

"That makes me feel all better" Zuko gestured to his leg, which was positioned awkwardly in front of him.

"Well I could always run and abandon you" Jet threw another idea out.

"I'd kill you Jet. I'd find you and kill you" Zuko glared at him.

'Dam. I'm just playin'. Come on. This is my fault in the first place" Jet smirked and started to speed up. "We're gonna cut em' off and head up the hillside. We can loose them easier in there"

Zuko quickly looked back and saw two police cars quickly after them, the first one driven by none other then Officer Zhao.

"Crap! Faster Jet!" Zuko ordered.

"Can you get in the back?" Jet asked

"Why?" Zuko's voice was unsure. He didn't, no couldn't, trust Jet.

"Cause that would make things allot easier. We'd both have a clear view and you could probably find a bandage or something" Jet had other reasons but truthfully none of them were completely self beneficiary.

"Whatever" and staying low Zuko maneuvered himself to the back. He took a sharp breath when his injured leg made contact with the leather seat. Zuko turned his head so his eyes reached over the seat. "Shit Jet, faster!"

"I'm trying" Jet murmured, more to himself then Zuko. There was a beep.

"What's that?" Zuko asked nervously.

Jet sighed. "We're almost out of gas"

"So what do we do?" Zuko asked

"Run" Jet ordered. "When I say now we get out and run"

"Didn't we already establish that I couldn't do-" he never got to finish.

"NOW!" Jet ordered.

The car still moving, Zuko and Jet toppled out. Zuko bit back a scream as he hit the asphalt. Jet scramble and pulled him up.

"Come on" Jet started running, dragging a heavily limping Zuko behind him. Zuko struggled to speed up but luckily they were nicely ahead given the time it took the police to park. "We're almost there" Jet coaxed. Neither boy knew f it was the truth but it sounded good at the time.

Zuko wasn't focused on talking. He was trying to make his body work. Run. Breathe. That's all for now. Oh and try not to get yourself and Jet arrested and killed but to do that running and breathing were crucial.

Jet jumped behind a wall. It was a dead end, and even the police thought they were to stupid to use a stupid trick.

"Don't move. Don't breathe. Just shut up" Jet instructed.

Zuko rolled his eyes. He had been in this situation enough times before.

He smiled slyly as the police retreated to their cars. Jet pumped his fist.

Once they were sure the police drove away Jet helped Zuko up. "Well that was a fun afternoon"

* * *

**Amuasing? Well i had fun writing it? Sadistic little me. Oh well. xD **

**So yeah, Jet and Zuko aren't exactly friends, but they aren't enemies either. ti depends on the day.**

**Well thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Chapter 5: And Now We Need A Deal

**I'm REALLY late with this..... If it means anything, I actually wrote the chapter a month ago. It really really bothers me because I think i used WAY too much dialogue. I have mixed feelings about this chapter, but writing with all the names and any actions merely seemed tedious. I hope it's not confusing...**

* * *

"You can't be serious?"

"I am."

"But, me? Play Romeo? With Katara?"

"Well I sure as hell can't do it!"

"Why do I have to though?"

"Cause you hit my car!"

"It was an accident!"

"So…."

"I hate you."

"Likewise."

---

"Jet….what are you doing here?" Toph asked.

He sighed, "Zuko wo-"

"Let me guess." Katara interrupted. "He did something stupid and sent you to cover for him?"

"….more or less. Yeah."

"No!"

"But what's so bad about kissing me? I mean, last year you would have-"

"JET!"

---

"I tried."

"And she said no?"

"Yup."

"So she'd rather kiss her brother than you?"

"Apparently."

"And they all think I…."

"Did something stupid."

"That was you!"

"…..Oops."

"Why do I even bother."

"Cause I'm basically your only shot of fixing this."

"Then I'm doomed."

---

"So we have no Romeo?" Toph had to make sure she got it.

Jet nodded.

"And it's either you or Snoozels?"

"Sokka?"

"Sokka, Snoozels, same difference."

'Anyways…..yeah"

"And Sugar Queen hates you. And she wont kiss her brother."

"Yep."

"And you can't tell me where Zuko is and why he's doing this to us?"

"Well I was sworn to secrecy but…"

"He's hurt, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"He raced?"

"Yes."

"And now he's gonna kill you for telling me?"

"Basically."

"Good luck with that." she started to walk away.

"Wait!"

"huh?"

"Help me with Katara, please."

"…..fine. But you owe me."

"Zuko owes you."

"I don't care! As long as SOMEONE owes me something. I'm gonna need to favor."

"Whatever. Thanks."

"Bu- Jet-" he was already gone.

---

'Katara?"

"No."

"Katara, please?"

"No."

"Do it for…."

"Jet? Zuko? Sokka? No, no, and no."

"Me?'

"….no."

----

"This sucks." Jet sighed.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "No kidding."

"You know, Katara might just murder you tomorrow."

"Gee, thanks."

"No problem."

"What about Toph… um, helping?"

Jet laughed. Zuko banged his head on the wall behind him.

"To think I figured I could get out of this."

"Nah. You only made it about ten times worse."

"You REALLY aren't helping anymore!"

"Well, you could put a price on it.-"

"You want me to get you a date? With who this time?"

"Well-"

"Anyone BUT Katara!"

"Fine. Azula."

"No! She doesn't-'

"Too late!"

"Shes my sister! And she's sadistic!"

"Your point?"

Zuko sighed. "Never mind. Just, whatever."


End file.
